Undercover Lovers
by Tivaroo
Summary: What if after the events in “Undercover,” Tony and Ziva had secretly become lovers? Tiva, a slight mention of Tate and may also include Jibbs or McAbby.
1. We Should Be Lovers

**Title: **Undercover Lovers

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any of them.

**Characters:**Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Jenny, Ducky, Palmer, Chip, Fornell and Sacks.

**Pairings:**Tony/ Ziva, Jenny/ Gibbs and possibly even McGee/Abby.

**Season: **S3.

**Rated:** T but it may eventually turn into an M.

**A/N: **I thought I may have a go at revisiting Undercover and right a possibility of these to wonderful two pairings that I love writing about. If you do not like it just tell me and I'll stop posting.

**Summery:**What if after the events in "Undercover," Tony and Ziva had secretly become lovers? Could their affair turn into something far more meaningful and permanent? Tiva, a slight mention of Tate and may also include Jibbs or McAbby.

**Undercover Lovers**

**Chapter 1:** We Should Be Lovers

Ziva is still recovering from the events from that undercover assignment and pretending to be a married assassin. She just had to be paired up with Anthony DiNozzo or Tony, as he likes to be called by his friends. True Ziva couldn't deny that Tony isn't a good-looking guy, but Ziva finds him to be too obnoxious and overbearing. Not to mention immature. But during their time undercover Ziva had got to kiss Tony on the lips and Ziva had never been kissed, like the way Tony had kissed her. They may have been pretending to have sex but Ziva wished for second they were doing it for real.

During her time at NCIS has been overwhelming and not what she had expected it would be like. Abby Sciuto the forensic tech is the only one left out of the team to warm up to her. Ziva does understand that Abby is still getting over her best friend, Caitlin 'Kate' Todd's death. Ducky and McGee were the first ones to at least try and make Ziva feel welcome in the gang. Gibbs may have said he had trusted Ziva for killing her own half brother to save his ass, but he is yet to trust out in the field. Tony is well Tony, and Ziva does feel closer to Tony then the others.

Could it be because of their time they had spent undercover as married assassins or is it something else? There is now a tension between them both but still they pretend that everything is all right between the two.

Ziva also knows that Gibbs and Director Jenny Shepard had spent time undercover in Paris and because of that they now ex-lovers. But that is not going to happen to Ziva and Tony.

"Morning Ziva," Tony DiNozzo just had to be rude enough to break Ziva's thoughts.

"You're late DiNozzo," Ziva commented on the time Tony had chosen to come in by.

"Only just," Tony had to smile that irritating smile of his didn't he.

Ziva didn't say anything more to the man who has taken over her thoughts, dreams and its bad enough that Ziva sees him practically every day.

"Morning Tim," Ziva smiles warmly at McGee as he too arrives into the squad room heading for his own workstation.

"Hey Ziva," McGee smiles a sweet smile at Ziva in return but didn't say any kind of greeting to the senior agent who is now playing something on his computer. "How are you this morning?"

"I am well thank you for asking," though that is far from the truth for she keeps on visualising that kiss.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was on her way to have a well-deserved lunch break but she had chosen the ill timing and place. For there he was sitting at a table drinking some type of fizzy drink and eating some burger and hot chips. Against her own will of determination of avoiding DiNozzo, Ziva found herself to be sitting down on one of the chairs at the same table.

"Having fun Ziva?" Tony says without looking away from his meal.

"No," Ziva answers with some confusion evident in her erotic accented voice. "Look Tony I think we should talk about it?"

"Talk about what Officer David?" Tony's expressive green eyes with a tinge of blue were now upon her.

"About what Tony you know full damn well what I am talking about," Ziva whispers angrily at the man. "The undercover mission does that not ring a tune in that thick skull of yours?"

"Bells. Why do you want to discuss it?" Tony shoves a chip covered up in tomato sauce in his mouth.

"Because I think we should you know?" Ziva shrugs her shoulders as if trying to give Tony the subtle hint. "Become lovers."

Tony chokes on his food he was trying to chew and swallow. "I thought you weren't interested in me enough to go that far?"

"I'm not and I don't even know why I am offering to have sex with you in the first place," Ziva grabs hold of the can of fizz and took a swig of it.

"So more like friends with benefits sort of thing?" Tony raises his eyebrows in question and wonderment.

"If that is what you Americans call it these days," Ziva is mentally slapping herself for getting herself involved with a guy she detests. "Well what do you think?"

"What brought this up?" Tony quizzically asks his Israeli partner.

"The kiss," Ziva whispers orderly.

"What about the kiss?" Tony asks with a grin. "Well once you have tasted my lips no one can resist it."

"What is that another part of your charm?" Ziva allows a small smile grace her lips. "But yes I guess that plays a major part of what had brought this particular subject in the first place."

"Ziva David wants to have sex with me," Tony had an ear splitting grin on his face. "Me of all people. I thought you would have wanted to have ago at the boss first."

"Are you kidding? I want to live thank you very much Agent DiNozzo," Ziva smirks at Tony. "You aren't much of a threat and I am not sure McGee can handle a woman like me."

"What makes you think that I can handle a woman like yourself?" Ziva playfully lifts up her foot up and rests it against his crotch. "Okay I am in only because you are looking so cute while asking me to be your secret lover."

"Good," Ziva keeps her foot where it is and Tony shifts in his chair as if he is uncomfortable. "Something wrong DiNozzo?" Ziva asks sweetly and Tony just grins at her. "Would you like me to remove my foot from your crotch?"

"I am going to regret this," Tony jokes to him self even though he secretly wants to sleep with Ziva but this woman is just so unpredictable sometimes. "No I am not going to regret this I am going to enjoy it," he says as Ziva foot presses on his crotch. "But I still think that you'll be the death of me crazy chick."

"You're not as dumb as you look," Ziva stands up and pecks Tony on the lips ever so softly. "We better head back before Gibbs get suspicious of us."

"You just had to get that saying right didn't you," Tony catches up to his new would be lover. "Just so you know I have never slept with a co worker before."

"I have slept with one or two but they never seem to be able to appease me," Ziva admits to Tony's curious look on his face.

"How do you know that I won't be one of those?" Tony sarcastically asks of the Israel woman as they wait for the elevator doors to open.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we," Ziva smirks at Tony's shocked face. "Or are you afraid I'll bite?"

"Who wouldn't be afraid of some one as crazy as you?" Ziva punches Tony in the arm playfully of course. "Physical violence."

"Watch it DiNozzo or I can easily change my mind about wanting to do you know what with you tonight," Ziva is still surprised with herself for committing to such a task as having sex with her handsome partner who tends to be so immature. "Your place seems to be the best to start this."

"You really dislike me that much don't you?" It was rhetorical question so no answer is needed.

The doors open and they step in.

The minute the doors close Ziva kisses Tony smack bang on the lips.

"We should be lovers," Ziva says between kisses. "Secret lovers seem much more appealing to me."

"I hate you Officer David," Tony pushes his tongue into that sweet mouth of Ziva's for one last time. "Don't forget that you are the one who wanted this to begin with."

"Is that a threat Special Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva pulls her bruised lips away from Tony's addictive mouth. "Well I hate you too so need to complain."

"You are a hard person to please Ziva," Tony and Ziva hears the door open. "Ladies first."

Ziva gives Tony a prolonged gaze before stepping out of the elevator and Tony follows just a few steps behind. Calling herself a fool at the same time.

**TBC . . . **

**A/N: **I hope this didn't disappoint you too much. Just tell me if there is anything you would to see featured in this or any other of my tales. Reviews or PM will be lovely thank you.

* * *


	2. We Shouldn't Be Lovers

**Chapter 2:** We Shouldn't Be Lovers

"That was like wow!" Tony says between catching his breath and putting aside taking in the shear beauty lying directly beneath his own.

"Not bad DiNozzo," Ziva couldn't coherent any sensible words to describe the magnitude of the situation Ziva finds herself to be under. "Not bad for our first time together."

Tony was still joined to Ziva and he felt content enough to stay just where he is at the moment for a little while longer. Tony has never had the pleasure of finding an equal in bed like Ziva David. She has proved herself to be worth the trouble, even though Tony is breaking one Gibbs' rule or more than just one. But Ziva is definitely worth it.

"Is that all you can say bad girl?" Tony places a firm but passionate kiss on Ziva's hot little mouth. "Maybe we should do that again just to make sure we are doing this right and proper."

"That is if you are up to round two?" Ziva had snaked her arms around his head so she kiss him on the lips. "But as I said I like the top."

And with that Ziva had flipped them both over. "That's better now," Ziva runs her hands through Tony's chest hairs.

"I can live with that," Tony just had say the exact same words he had said while their first night undercover and their first fake love-making. "Just don't hurt my knee again."

"But it wasn't your knee," Ziva had a wicked grin on her attractive face. "It was another part of your lower regions."

"My point exactly," Tony grins right back at Ziva.

"Don't worry Tony I have better plans for you instead of kneeing you in the groin," Ziva places an opened mouth kiss on Tony sensuous lips. "I still hate you by the way."

"I appreciate you for not hurting my knee again," Tony then flips them both so Ziva was once again pinned down on the bed. "I don't know about you but I want to get to asleep."

With that Tony hops off the hot body of Ziva David.

"Who said that you could do that?" Ziva aggressively asks in a domineering tone of voice. "I didn't give you such an order."

"Well excuse me if I don't want to be late getting into work tomorrow," Tony turns over to the side that wouldn't facing the naked woman in his bed giving him a death glare. "You don't scare me either."

Ziva just had to chose that moment to press her body into his back and to run a hand down his arm and up again. "No I don't scare you. But I do know how to get you all excited again and a again."

"Are always like this when you sleep with a man of your own choosing?" Tony turns around to lay on his other side so he could face Ziva.

"Only with the good looking ones," Ziva runs the tip of her free edge of her fingernail on Tony's cheek. "So what do you think? Should we continue on as secret lovers or not?"

"The question is why do you want to do this?" Tony props his head on his hand. "True what we shared was amazingly good. But why do you want to have sex with some one you dislike?"

"Maybe I wanted to see if you are as good you boast at work," Ziva raises one eyebrow suggestibly. "But it seems to me that you are much better than I previously thought."

"I don't think that it'll be a great idea for us to continue on being as you have quoted "secret lovers" Ziva," Tony hates to admit to him self that he is afraid that he'll get too attached to Ziva and ending up having a serious relationship. "This can just be an accidental one night stand."

"If that is what you want agent DiNozzo," Ziva shoves the bedcovers off her naked body and Tony couldn't help but drool and appreciate the sheer beauty that is Ziva David. "I'll see you at work tomorrow than."

"Count on it sweet cheeks," Tony wasn't expecting Ziva to lean over and to give him a kiss that sent shockwaves through his body.

Tony unexpectedly returns the amazing kiss to his incredibly and undeniably sexy partner. Ziva falls back onto the bed and ends up being pin to the bed. Tongues duelling for dominance and something else that the two partners do not want to experience. Breaking away when the need for air won its course.

"See you tomorrow my little hairy butt," Ziva and Tony share a look that says it all with out needing to converse with words.

Tony didn't even try and stop her from leaving. Ziva didn't even stop herself from leaving Tony's warm bed. Both felt scared that they may want more than having great sex.

**(TIVA)**

The next morning Tony and Ziva turn out to be great pretenders. Gibbs and McGee have not notice anything different about the pair.

But the duo couldn't stop from occasionally looking at the other while the other wasn't looking. Ziva couldn't be or shouldn't even be thinking about her partner that way. The same applies to Tony.

Ziva couldn't get the images of Tony's naked body out of her mind nor could she shake the memories of last night. Never before has a man, like Tony DiNozzo, had made her feel like Tony has done. No, Ziva is certainly and will not fall for such a sleazy, womaniser and a joker that is Anthony DiNozzo. True he is handsome and good to look at but Tony knows this and he shows the entire world, if he could, just how good he is.

Hardly anyone is talking to anybody not even DiNozzo is talking, and Ziva has never yet witnessed a silent DiNozzo. Finding it a little to creepy for Ziva's liking. Maybe Tony is also affected by the events of last night but Ziva can't be too sure about. Tony doesn't even have any of those damn romantic feelings for her and here Ziva is hoping that Tony may change his mind about them being lovers.

Ziva had just only yesterday declared that she'll never fall for the "DiNozzo's Charm" as Tony likes to call it. But whom is she trying to fool? The best thing Ziva can do about it is to do nothing to encourage it. No way in heaven, or is it hell, is she going to be or get romantically involved with Anthony DiNozzo of all people. Yes they had fantastic sex last night but that doesn't mean anything. No matter what good it maybe for either them, Ziva does not want a relationship or any kind that could ruin their partnership that Ziva has tried so hard to establish and not to the trust that Ziva has now earned from Tony.

Being the fool who had wanted to have an affair with Tony in the first place and Ziva now knows that was the biggest mistake in her entire life. Ziva also doesn't want to get on to Gibbs' bad side for breaking the rules that Ziva is still learning.

How could life get any more complicated for her already complicated life? First: Ziva kills her own half brother to save the life of a complete stranger. Secondly: Ziva learns that her fathers law can not always be trusted and learns that the plans Eli David had given to Ari is what has destroyed their already crumpling family. Thirdly: Ziva is beginning to feel some unwanted feelings for guy Ziva detests the most out of the group before her.

**(TIVA)**

There was a new problem evolving for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and for once it has nothing to do with his father. Tony has slept many women in his time as soon as he had hit puberty. Sleeping with women had been his refuge or his salvation, but most of all it was meaningless and there was nothing spiritual about doing that. But the sex he had last night with Ziva, felt different and that has left him startled.

To have or even experience this unwanted new feeling business for Ziva David is all wrong. Not that there is nothing entirely wrong about having these types of feelings for another. It's just so impossible for his mind to comprehend and Ziva is also his teammate. True Tony had never seen some one as attractive as Ziva David and Tony had thought that no one can be as attractive looking as Kate had been.

Kate was so beautiful, brave, strong, and loyal and not to mention they had good strong bond of friendship during their short time together. Kate was also there when Y-Pestis or more commonly known as the Pneumatic Plague struck down Tony after opening an envelope. She even cried for him, her tears were for him alone and no one had cried for him. That is probably when Tony had wanted to kiss Kate all because she had cried for him.

Tony doubts that Ziva would cry for him if he were bedridden with the plague again or even healing from something else entirely. Ziva is also the one at fault for being the one who had wanted this in the first place. Tony is also at fault mainly because of just being a man but Ziva had felt so good to touch or even to kiss.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N:** Hmm! Should or shouldn't I continue on? Feel free to give me any type of verdict.


	3. We Should Do It Again

**Chapter 3: **We Should Do It Again

Tony catches a glimpse of the ghost, which is now Kate's presence in the squad room or anywhere else that she had left her mark. Ziva is no Kate and will never take over the Kate's place in their hearts. They have both been blessed with such grand beauty that could out shine any of those fabulously and gorgeous celebrities.

It is sad that Kate will never have that dream of hers. The dream of having kids and a family, like most them do. Most of all those deep regrets and that was because Tony had never received or was even given the chance to thank Kate for being there in his time of need. She even had lied to him and made him feel guilty that Kate was perhaps going to die, all because he had opened that damned letter. He was actually more worried about Kate's safety than that of his own.

But Kate was too smart for not falling for his charms. Though Tony was just realising that the crush, which could have blossomed into something much more deeper, meaningful and realistic.

Now Kate is gone and will not be coming back. Is this what is holding him back? But that crush for Kate was just a fantasy and Ziva David isn't a fantasy. Unlike with Kate, Tony had kissed and made love to Ziva.

Kate was a crush and Ziva is not a crush. True Tony had felt an attraction between he and Ziva when they had first met. But now that attraction has turn into something really confusing and Tony likes it.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was left alone with the man she doesn't want to be alone with. But even from where she is seated behind her desk. Ziva can see that Tony is troubled by something and against her better judgement.

"Do you want to talk?" Ziva walks over to Tony's desk. "We should probably talk about it?"

"What and just say it was one huge mistake," Tony says and trying not to look Ziva in the eye.

"If it comes to that, than yes," Ziva looks around to see if anyone was watching them or listening to their conversation. "Tony it was I who had wanted it to happen in the first place. I just didn't expect it to turn into something else-" Ziva clams her mouth shut.

"Me neither," Tony smirks at Ziva. "So we are good now."

Tony outstretches his hand and Ziva shook it in reply. "Yeah we're still good," Ziva felt something warm and electrical shot through her limbs.

**(TIVA)**

Tony was looking at her ass, as Ziva walks back to her desk and for once Ziva doesn't care that Tony is watching her with those eyes of his. Maybe Ziva could seduce him, no she will not give in to those expressive green eyes of the man Ziva does not want to love. He can look at her like that all he wants but there is no way to convince Ziva otherwise.

"Don't you have better things to do beside looking at my ass?" Ziva smirks as she felt more than seeing his mouth open in shock.

"Yes he does?" Gibbs had to choose the most impeccable timing to show up didn't he.

Ziva just smirks at Tony and he gave her the most amazing smile in return. No matter how times Ziva must disagree with her self from falling for her incredibly hot partner. There is another part of her that wants Tony to be a part of life and not just in the office but romantically if that is what she wants to call it.

**(TIVA)**

Tony turns around to wipe his hands dry when Ziva David was blocking his way. "You do realise that this called a men's room?" Tony smirks at her as he walks around her to get himself some paper towel to dry his hands.

"Oh I know what it is," Ziva replies as Tony chucks the paper towel in the garbage bin.

"Than what is it that you want Ziva?" Tony is still trying to decide if Ziva would be worth the trouble and to help him to get over Kate. "Not planning on stalking me now are you?"

"I don't know what it is that I want," Ziva's usually very confident voice isn't sounding too confident right now. "Don't even know why I have followed you into the men's room or even talking to you for that matter."

"Maybe we should do it again," that had totally slipped out of his mouth unexpectedly. "Forget tha-"

"That is probably the best idea you have come up with," Ziva smiles at Tony and she likes it when Tony smiles that amazing smile at her. "You took the words out of my nose."

"Mouth. Took the words of your mouth did I?" Tony eyes were travelling Ziva's body up and down.

Their lips met . . .

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **I know it is a tad short but I didn't want to spoil the moment and just let the rest pop into your imaginative minds of yours. Thanks to all those that I have not personally thanked for there kind reviews and for the rest thanks again. Never realised that because of those reviews it keeps me so motivated and wanting to write up faster, so I can post it for your thirsty and hungry minds.


	4. We Should Kiss More Often

Chapter 4: We Should Kiss More Often

Keeping their affair as secret and as far away from the office as best they could, is working quite well actually. Acting the same as they always do when in the office or on the field. In fact they are too good and no one has yet to voice up their suspicions.

Still unsure of them selves if there is anything concrete about this affair of theirs if it is to survive. One of them is confused about whether they like the other or not. While the other one is confused about their previous feelings for another that had died in the line of duty. It is a slow process, going through their brains, hearts and soul to find anything compatible to the particular moment.

Unsure whether or not if they should turn this affair into something more than it already is. Whatever they feel for each other is making them both feel excited and scared at the same time. But neither of them had picked up the courage to talk about it. They are after all just human, not just NCIS agents breaking a lot of rules of Gibbs'. But still they continue this affair of theirs, as if they are hoping that'll open new doors for a brand new adventure.

Finding it harder and harder to break away from each other, but still they are questioning their own actions of this, is it the right thing to do, no matter how good it feels to be touched, or kissed or even to just to gaze into each others eyes. To see if they need that other's permission to take the lead, but not one of them steps forward to say the words. The words that'll make their current problem to work so much smoother and simpler, that is if they are both prepared to take the next step. The next step that'll confirm their worst fears all at once and that is something they both don't want to admit. Admitting that they are scared. Scared to face the reality of the sole purpose of this affair.

***XxX***

Getting more confused as the days pass by, confused by her own growing desire to tell Tony what she feels for him. But still there is something that is holding her back from doing so. Being nearly three weeks and still they have managed so far, without raising any suspicion, though Ziva can see by the way that Gibbs is watching them. That he suspects that there is something happening, but he is yet to step forward.

Looking over her shoulder to see Tony sleeping on her couch. His handsome features appear to be relaxed and serene. Ziva knows that there is something that is holding Tony back, and the answer is simple. Kate, Special Agent Caitlin Todd, is what is the most probable cause of Tony's reluctance. Whatever Tony had felt for his former partner must be difficult for him to let go. Afraid to love, they are both afraid to love.

Ziva has never been trained to deal with that emotion, love. There has been a time that Ziva had dated, but she had never felt any love for them what so ever. So, what makes Tony DiNozzo so different from the rest? The man who Ziva had felt attracted to when they had first met, but as Ziva got to know him more. She felt disgusted with her self for even feeling attracted to a womaniser.

"I can hear your brain ticking over here," Ziva jumps at being caught of guard.

"I thought you were asleep?" Ziva turns her attention back to the man who plagues her thoughts. "Tony don't you think that it is time for us to discuss our little problems?"

"We have a problem?" Tony sits up, his long legs going over the edge of the couch he had fallen asleep upon. "I didn't notice there was a problem," Ziva goes over to take a seat on her coffee table so she could face him.

"Have you not felt the tension between us?" Ziva has no idea how to begin this long awaited discussion.

"There is nothing to discuss Ziva, for I thought our affair is nothing more than," Tony pauses. "Nothing more than friends with benefits, which is what you had wanted from the start. When you had wanted to start this crazy idea."

Ziva locks her steady gaze onto Tony's piercing green gaze. "That is before I had realised," Ziva had never been comfortable talking about the way she feels to any one. "Tony I know that you fighting against the feeling of betraying whatever feelings you had for Agent Todd-"

"I think you have misread my expressions," Tony, a man who can talk quite frequently about nothing important, is also finding it hard to discuss his true feelings. "What I had felt for Kate is what I feel for Abby. Like a sister that I had always wanted to have, so you can rest assured that I have moved on from Kate."

Ziva wanted to smile or kiss those irresistible lips of his. "You are right Tony, this discussion is pointless," standing up, with out breaking the locked gaze. Straddling Tony's lap.

Placing a kiss on those irresistible lips, her brand new addiction. Feeling Tony responding to her unspoken request, they have both found away to communicate what the other wants without words. They have no need for words to communicate; all they need to communicate with is their body language and feeling the way in which their bodies react towards the other.

***XxX***

Still confused by Ziva's sudden forwardness of wanting to discuss how he felt and all of that crap. It took courage for Ziva to wanting to at least discuss this troubling tension and reluctance that holds them both back from telling the other. It is true, Tony has finally come to realisation that his feelings for Kate are nothing more that irrational, because of her reluctance to leave the isolation room and her reluctance to leave his bedside. There was that moment now and then, that Tony wanted nothing more to have Kate in his arms. But now she is gone, never coming back. Tony can never explore the feelings he had for Kate and to see if they were real.

With Ziva though, there is something about Ziva that Tony has found himself attracted towards. It has nothing to do with how great she is in the bedroom, but something else entirely different. Could it be true love or could it be something else? That is scaring Tony more and more by the day.

Turning his head to see the relaxed face of Ziva's. Soft snores are coming from her direction and found it to be adorable. This woman has not yet seized to amaze Tony. Running a finger carefully through her soft, but unruly hair. Shifting the strands of hair that is covering most of her beautiful face. A small smile, lingers on her lips. Couldn't help him self from smiling at that small smile.

"Do you want to die?" Ziva's brown eyes are now wide open; the smile had turned into a wicked smirk. "What are you thinking about?"

"About you," Tony replies with a smirk of his own.

Ziva had moved to lay on top of Tony. "Anything about me that you care to share?"

Placing his two large hands through the thick hair, until resting his hands just behind Ziva's neck. "You are so beautiful Ziva."

"Is that all?" Ziva must be reading his current thoughts.

"Only that we should kiss more often," Tony smirks mockingly at Ziva.

Soon they were kissing again in fierce but passionate way. Tony is still yet to tell Ziva how she makes him feel, like no other woman has ever made him feel. But that can all wait for another day. Kissing Ziva is very difficult to pull away from. Flipping them over so he could be on top. Placing tiny kissed on her jaw, on and behind her ears, throat, the valley between her breasts. Placing tiny kisses everywhere on the hot body beneath his. The sounds this woman makes, is what is urging Tony on. Just by kissing Ziva and she is responding like none of his previous lovers.

Moving his lips back to her mouth. Tongues duelling for dominance, so tangle was the tongues that nobody knew who the owners are.

**A/N:** _Sorry to keeps you waiting. Seriously I am, smacking my own head for not doing what it is told. Thank to all of those who have responded to my earlier chapters, I hope this one has appeased your appetite for another day. Feel free to tell me what you think of it or not._


	5. Can't Keep It As A Secret Anymore

**Chapter 5: Can't Keep It A Secret Anymore**

Being as careful as she could be. Making sure that there is no one else is in the men's room, other than Tony that is. Nope there he is, washing his hands very thoroughly. Washing away the many germs that he may have collected while on the toilet. He seems to be lost in thought. Wonder what he thinks about, other then naked women. She often hopes from time to time that he thinks about her that way.

"There is a place called a ladies room you know?" Tony manages to ask Ziva.

"I know, but I am not in here to do that sort of business," Ziva replies as she stands in front of his way from the paper towel dispenser.

"I'm intrigued as to what you really want to do in men's room?" Tony's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Or are finally feeling drawn in to the DiNozzo Charm?"

"What gave that a way?" Ziva smiled that wicked smile.

"What do you have this sudden urge to have your wicked ways with me right here and now in the men's room?" Mischievous gleam in his eyes asked for it all. "I'm flattered that you care so much to spend some quality time with me in a men's room where anyone could walk in and witness our escapade. Then we could end up in big trouble with our masters."

"Even though it would be worth the trouble," Ziva knew it from now on that Tony would definitely be well the trouble and she also knew that she'll fight every fibre of her being just to be with him no matter what the consequences could well be. "It is only a matter of time until our nightly escapades are exposed for everyone to see. We have managed to last longer than we had both expected."

Warm hands cupped her face and before she knew it, Tony had claimed her mouth once more with his. How can a simple kiss wipe away all of her fears just like that?

"Your place or mine?" Tony whispers into her ear, his breath tickled her skin into goose bumps.

"My place is warmer than yours," Ziva replies with a genuine smile. "I'll cook you dinner."

"What would I ever do without you?" Tony asks in teasing tone. "Now if you'll excuse me sweet cheeks but I think it would be best for both of our sakes to return to the squad room. Otherwise there'll be no cooking dinner tonight."

Pecking him on the lips before slipping out of the men's room. Ziva has big plans for tonight. Tonight will be the night. Ziva had decided that much at least. Sick and tired of playing these silly games with her, can't stop denying herself any longer. Spending most of her free time with Anthony DiNozzo has unlocked the doors and now she can't lock the doors no more. Afraid if she locked the doors to her heart will end in catastrophic proportions. If anyone that has known her since childhood would never believe the story even if it were the truth.

**(TIVA)**

"Ziva is something wrong?" Ziva stopped in her tracks to see Director Jenny Shepard, just as she was about to enter the squad room luckily neither Gibbs or McGee are around.

"Nothing is wrong," Ziva replies to Jenny's momentary glance in her direction. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you," Jenny looks away from her and Ziva had to look in the same direction.

Tony had walked past them as if he has no care in the world, another thing that Ziva adores about him. His carefree nature, the way he is able to laugh no matter the situation or how horrific they may appear be. Managing to catch his scent, made Ziva wanting nothing more than to have her ways with him right here, right now of all places.

"Are you sure it is nothing?" Jenny has this all-knowing smile on her face. "Or is it more like a certain someone? Better make sure that Gibbs doesn't find out about it?"

"Oh he knows all about it," the two women jumped at hearing Jethro's voice joining in with their conversation. "DiNozzo with me! You two care to join?"

Now is not the time to start panicking, since when did she start to panic. All three of them followed Gibbs blindly into Jenny's office.

**(TIVA)**

"The both of you have some explaining to do," it wasn't a question but a demand. "I saw the both of you playing grab ass in the men's room a couple minutes ago. So don't make any story up to save your sorry asses."

"What would you have us do boss?" Tony asks in a serious tone, considering the atmosphere in the room he thought it would be best. No way is he going to loose Ziva now, just when he realised how much she means to him.

"To have you both end it now or one of you goes," Gibbs replies while trying not to glance over to Jenny, they both had suspicions that there was something going on between his senior agent and liaison officer.

"We'll end it," Ziva says without thinking about the consequence this could have on hers and Tony's newfound relationship. Not even going to dare herself to see the damage she had caused Tony to be experiencing.

Tonight is still a yes, she'll just send Tony a text.

True, Tony felt wounded by Ziva saying that they'll be ending it, but on the other hand he has this suspicious feeling in his gut that Ziva is up to something and it wasn't anything illegal or dangerous. What is he thinking about? This Ziva David, who can be very dangerous when she wants to be. Wouldn't want to get onto the bad side of her if that is to be the case.

"DiNozzo do you agree to end it?" Lifting his gaze away from Ziva to pay attention to Gibbs.

"I don't really have much of a choice do I? So, yeah I'll agree to end it," Ziva's chocolate coloured eyes were now upon him and they were unreadable. "Now is that all you wanted us in here for or is there something else on your mind?"

Not many people can stand up to Gibbs and live to tell the tale, but than that is one of the reasons behind his hiring.

"You two can go and get back to work," Gibbs could see that his two agents are struggling to come to terms.

Tony took that as a good advantage to get out of the director's office. Ziva had soon followed until they met up at the stairs.

"We can still have dinner tonight. So don't be late DiNozzo," Ziva says to him as they began to descend from the stairs.

"I wouldn't want to miss your cooking for the world Zee-vah," Tony smiled at Ziva once they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Aren't we supposed to end it?"

"Not unless you want to end it?" Ziva takes hold of Tony's hand very briefly. "See you tonight, unless we get a case in between now and then."

"I knew there was a reason why I like you Officer David," Tony didn't believe his eyes, did he just make Ziva David blush. "We also have to try harder to be more discreet from now on."

"I have no problem with that," Ziva and Tony finally reach their final destination.

The squad room were there is a McGee giving them a very odd look, maybe they should tell McGee their little secret. But if they do that, it wouldn't be secret anymore.

"What's going on?" McGee can be so easily to fooled sometimes and not see what is obviously happening between his two co-workers and friends.

"They are sleeping together McGee use your imagination," Gibbs had to choose that moment didn't he to come in unexpectedly.

McGee didn't say anything, maybe he is too shocked to find any words to say or maybe he is waiting for the right moment to make fun of them. But none of that mattered to Tony and Ziva, even though the others now know of their secret. Because of that one release of their secret, they have now come to accept the full reason as to why they still want to continue it even though it is no longer a secret.

**A/N: **See you in the next chapter folks. Glad to hear that some of you are still enjoying it, I am as well. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top tell me what you loved or loathed? Hannah


	6. Shocking

**A/N: **_Prepare yourselves, strap yourselves in and enjoy my evilness, heeheeheeheehee. Known of you may not have expected for this to happen._

**Chapter 6:** Shocking

Hearing the knock on her door, alerting Ziva that her much anticipated visitor has hopefully arrived. Not caring that everyone at the office now know that they have become lovers, actually Ziva likes the idea of everyone knowing that she is sleeping with the infamous womaniser Anthony DiNozzo. Pushing those naughty thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Thank God you're here," Ziva opens the door to find someone who is not Tony, but this person does indeed work in the same building as they do. "What are you doing here-?"

Shoved back so hard she fell onto the floor, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Too stunned to fight back, she knew there was one reason not to trust him from the moment she had met him. But she never knew he was capable to take down someone trained by the Mossad.

Kicking hard in his gut, hearing him grunt in pain, but no more sound came out of him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks him, in a not so confident voice, where is Tony? Can he not understand that she needs him more than ever?

"To make DiNozzo suffer for what he did do me? Hurting someone he cares about is good enough payback for me," Chip snarls his answer. "I like you Officer David. This has nothing to do with you, but I have to make sure I set you right. Sleeping with DiNozzo will become your worst nightmare."

"What did Tony do to you to make you dislike him so?" Ziva only wants to stall enough time.

"If you counting on a certain Romeo to come and save you," Chip pins her arms above her head, not believing the strength in his arms. "Than I am afraid to say that he is delayed and won't be coming to your rescue."

Feeling powerless for what is clearly on Chips mind, her mind is soo focussed on Tony and the fact that he could be hurt or worse. That is what made Ziva to fight back, there is no way in hell could Tony be dead. She never got the chance to tell him.

"You bitch!" Slapping her by the back of his hand, her bottom lip began to bleed.

Again she kicked him, but not in the gut this time. That caused him roll of her and Ziva took that as an advantage to draw out her gun. Pointing it in the direction of his head. Fighting back tears. Haven't cried for anyone since she the day she had killed Ari.

"What did you do to him?" Ziva snarls harshly, her emotions taking over the best of her abilities to think straight.

"Nothing that I am going to tell you," Chip had that crazy look in his eyes and still Ziva didn't pull the trigger that would surely kill or mortally wound him, not until he tells her that Tony is okay and alive.

"Oh you will," Ziva went to kick him under the chin, unfortunately Chip had grabbed her ankle in a painful grip.

"You were beginning to say whore," Chip than twists her leg and it was too painful for Ziva to experience.

That was when Ziva had enough of it and tried to fight back to gain control of the situation. Chip landed a punch in the direction of her belly, which had been the cause of the reason for Ziva to drop her firearm.

"Goodnight Officer David," Chip has a not so trustworthy smile on his lips.

"May you rot in hell Chip," knowing how much the man dislikes his nickname, given by Abby. "I hope that I am the one who'll put the bullet through whatever is left of your miserable brains."

Ziva kicked savagely into his groin area once more, causing him to let go of her. Rolling over to grab her gun lying on the floor, Chip had to let go of her leg. This time Ziva did not hesitate to shoot him.

Falling down hard onto her floor, falling into his own pool of blood. But he wasn't quite dead yet.

"Where is Tony you sick bastard?" Ziva asks harshly of the dying man.

"In a place where you'll never find him," blood dribbled down his chin and with that he drew his last breath.

Charles Stirling was no more. Someone or somebodies were now banging on her door, they must have heard the gunshot. Ziva doesn't have time to explain her actions to amateurs. Tony may not have the time. Thinking about Tony made Ziva to grab her phone to call his number.

Just in case the dead bastard had lied to her.

No answer.

No answer that does not mean anything; he could be lying hurt in his lounge room floor or worse. No she mustn't think that, he isn't dead. She'll know if that were the case. Connecting with Tony in a way that isn't something that can be explained. Maybe love really does spring from the loins. That may not be the case, but Ziva is certain about one thing.

She loves Tony DiNozzo. The one man she had refused to love in the first place.

The crashes opened and a dishevelled looking young police office runs in. Couple of others had soon followed. They were talking to her, but Ziva doesn't want to talk. She just wants to get out of here and find the man she loves, so she can tell him.

Dialling the number for Gibbs' number to warn him or just tell him the news. Why can't she think straight like a normal person? Hanging up before she could hear Gibbs answering the phone. What is wrong with her? Tony is just like any other.

**(TIVA)**

Gibbs made good time to reach Ziva's apartment. Something must have happened to the young woman to make her wanting to call him and than hanging up on him before he could have a chance to say word.

When he entered the apartment, seeing the dead body on the floor. That's when he saw Ziva standing in front of her window. Looking unharmed, aside from the spilt lip is all visible signs of injury. Taking a good look at the man, lying dead on her floor.

Chip. Abby's lab assistant.

"Officer David you care to explain while Abby's lab assistant is doing on your floor?" Gibbs doesn't mean to sound so harsh, especially when the young Israeli looks unsettled and distracted.

"He attacked me Gibbs, it was me or him," Ziva replied in a surprisingly calm voice. "Gibbs it's not me you should be worried about? But Tony-" stalling when Gibbs' piercing stare caught her off guard. "Chip had said that he had dealt with Tony before he had come here. Said that Tony is in a place where we could never find him. I've tried to reach Tony, but no answer. Not to mention he is late for dinner."

"You two are still planning on sleeping together despite the fact I told you to end it?" Gibbs looks down and stared at Chip's dead face. "You also waited to tell me that DiNozzo could well be in danger."

That hurt Ziva more than anything else; she had prepared herself for the accusation. Still it had struck a cord. Because of her delay and hesitation Tony could be in far more danger now. She doesn't deserve to be with Tony after what she had done or may well have caused.

"I was still getting over the fact that I nearly had died," Ziva didn't mention the other word, which she knew that was indeed on Chip's mind. "Chip wanted to cause Tony pain by making me suffer."

"McGee! I don't care how late it is just get your ass over to DiNozzo's place to see if he is there!" Gibbs hangs up on McGee before dialling the number for Ducky.

Ziva tuned out from the conversation Gibbs was having with Ducky. Hoping that McGee finds Tony, hopefully alive and well. She should be over there herself, but still she stays in her apartment where there is now a very dead body in her apartment. Not the first time for her to have a dead body in her home, but this is the first time it had affected her. Is it because she knew that the man she loves is in danger? Finally accepting the fact. She loves Tony.

**(TIVA)**

Entering the apartment belonging to one of his colleagues is kind off disturbing. As far as McGee knew anyways, having no knowledge why Gibbs had called him to go over to DiNozzo's place with no reasonable explanation is hinky. What he saw was equally disturbing.

The place was a wreck. What were more unsettling were the masses of blood splattered across the wall.

"Tony!" McGee yells out in panic hoping to find Tony. "Boss Tony isn't here."

McGee couldn't coherent any sensible ways as to why he had called his boss, but than his boss did tell him to go and search for Tony. Search he did, but finding Tony is another. All he could find was blood.

A blood trail heading outside the apartment into the hallway, why didn't he notice the blood trail?

"I've found blood," McGee hangs up on Gibbs, for the first time. Deciding it would be best if he followed the blood trail. Hoping that it could lead him to DiNozzo dead or alive.

Tony may tease him mercilessly on a daily basis, but Tony is only doing it to toughen him up a little. He means no malice.

**(TIVA)**

"Oh my Jethro isn't th-"

"Charles Sterling aka Chip and was recently Abby's lab rat," Gibbs finishes Ducky's sentence. "Who had tried and failed to hurt Ziva."

Ducky kindly looks over towards Ziva. "Something else that I should know about Jethro?" Ducky has known Gibbs for a long time, so he should know how read Gibbs and Gibbs at the moment is having trouble with something.

"DiNozzo," Ducky also knows that Gibbs has a special bond with Anthony DiNozzo. "McGee's gone over to see if he is at home or not."

"Chip has said he dealt with him first," Ziva adds in, again with a calm voice.

Gibbs' phone began to ring, disturbing the rest from there thoughts. He walks away from the other two.

"Let's just hope that phone call bears some good news," Ziva's trail of thoughts are all mumbled jumbled so she can't think straight, not until she knows that Tony is going to be okay.

"McGee found blood," Gibbs tells the other two as bluntly as he could. "Still no sign of Tony though."

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it; I know I enjoyed writing it. Adding more spice to Frame-Up one of my favourite eps mine you._


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

_As of today all of my stories are in Hiatus. Not that I am having any difficulties with them, but I, as in we (My mum and Step-father Ian) are being booted out of our home. It will be at least a month if not more than a month until I'll post another chapter or new story for you all. I am deeply sorry for any in connivances in the meantime._

_So, if any of you are patiently waiting to threaten me with a paperclip for not updating sooner rather later. That would be the reason why. Too busy repacking and finding a new place to live in. My mind will just won't be up for the task knowing that I have to a new home._

_Stupid real estate agents, they all need to be blown up. Not literally, just a thought, but I won't intentionally blow them up. That kind of thought belongs in stories, movies or TV._

_Thought I should tell you all now and notify you all. I know life is a bitch and not entirely fair for some. And some of you may go boo hoo whoopi doo. I have had a fair few disappointments during my short life and I know when to laugh and when to cry if situations get to tough for a smile to handle on its own._

_All ways look on the bright side of life is my motto. This will be posted out on most of my unfinished works. So expect the same thing on each and every one of them._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**Tivalilly**


	8. Follow The Blood Trodden Path

**Chapter 7: Follow The Blood Trodden Path**

Gibbs and Ziva had both decided to go over to Tony DiNozzo's themselves to help McGee. Help McGee to locate one of their own. The drive felt long, long enough to not stop from thinking about the possibilities of what they may or may not find once they arrive.

No matter how many times Ziva replays the vision of her struggle with Chip and his taunts, and what could have been if she hadn't shot him in the chest. Maybe killing Chip wasn't a great idea after all, for only he could tell them where Tony is hidden.

"Its not your fault Ziva," turning her gaze from outside the window to gaze at her boss. "You could not have known that Chip was telling you the truth or not about him dealing with DiNozzo first," Ziva isn't all surprised about Gibbs being able to understand her way of thinking.

"Than why does it feel like it is my fault Gibbs," Ziva has never been comfortable talking about her true feelings of any matter. "I love him Gibbs," Ziva also has no idea why she had just said that in the presence of her boss.

"I know that's why have rules for a reason," Gibbs doesn't need to look in Ziva's direction to see what she is thinking. "Let's just hope we find DiNozzo so you can tell him."

Gibbs doesn't know why, but he felt that Tony and Ziva could mend their own problems without any encouragement. Even though he is against co-workers dating.

"Why when you are against the whole idea of it?" Ziva asked a little to harshly perhaps the drive to Tony's place really is driving her nuts. "Is it because of what had happened between you and Jenny? Or do you just don't like the idea of someone finding happiness in a relationship with their partners when you haven't?"

Gibbs stayed quiet for the rest of the very long drive. Ziva decided to take the silence as a yes.

**(TIVA)**

Following the blood trodden path, smeared across the concrete. McGee was really starting to panic. Surely loosing so much blood would mean something really bad had happened to Tony. That is when he had hit a dead end and a large garbage bin.

Using his torch to find his way through the darken alley.

That is when he had heard a small groan. Coming from the large garbage bin, near the end of the alleyway. That is where the blood trails end. Running over to quickly unlatching the latch that holds down the lid of the bin. Lifting the lid and what he saw made him curse and swear out loud. Where the hell are Gibbs and Ziva?

Now McGee really is panicking. Who would do such of thing to a human being? Climbing into the bin, even the smell of the bin really does stink.

"Tony!" Hands were trembling when he touched the blood trenched body of his friend and teammate.

Pulse. Shaky, but it is still the pulse of Tony's beating heart. Face down into the decomposing garbage, garbage bags were slick with blood. Tony's precious life source. But where is he bleeding from, most definitely wasn't from Tony's back. No matter how times Tony has picked on him without end since they first met. But there were no traces of cruel intentions behind it all.

"Come on Tony!" Shouting wouldn't help Tony.

What would help Tony? Call an Ambulance. Why has McGee wasted all of Tony's precious time shouting. Perhaps it is the shock of seeing Tony covered in his own blood in a garbage bin. They can't loose another agent. Just not yet, they are still recovering from the loss of Kate.

"Stop yelling Probie.." McGee almost jumped out of the bin.

"Where does it hurt Tony?" After hearing Tony groan in pain.

"I'm fine, just get me out of this stinky place," Tony was trying to sit up and McGee noted that Tony was bleeding from a grievous wound to his abdomen.

"Your not fine DiNozzo!" McGee almost yells at Tony for not telling him how badly he is wounded.

"I can hear you quite fine Probie," Tony whispers his message across. "Help me out of this place."

McGee closes his fear firmly shut, as he shuts his mouth. No point in protesting with Tony when he is in this mood. Silently complying to Tony's simple request, to get him out of this stinky place. McGee wouldn't want to die in a bin either, goes against his principals. And there was no way he'll let that fate fall firmly on Tony's weary shoulders.

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait, see you all next time. And I'll try to make the next one longer._


	9. Finale

**Chapter 8: Finale**

"Have you any news yet?" Abby asks Timothy McGee as he is the only one in the waiting room.

"No, they are still working on him. The last time I've heard anyways." McGee had blood on his hands, Tony's blood. A reminder that they nearly did lose one of their own again, could still loose him. "There was just so much blood."

Seeing Tony, bleeding in a trash can. Was more than McGee for not forgetting in a hurry. Gibbs and Ziva are yet to arrive. Ducky was sitting on the right side of McGee, while Abby is standing in front of him. Demanding to get any vital news, especially when it concerns Tony.

"Why is it always Tony? He's always been getting himself injured and close to deaths clutches," Abby whines in frustration. "Gibbs! Ziva! Oh my God!" Abby chucked herself into Gibbs' arms hoping he has the comfort Abby seeks from him.

"Has there been any news yet?" Ziva ask Abby, her eyes guarded from anyone who wants to see her reactions.

Just as Ziva asked about any news on Tony's welfare. A senior looking Doctor was walking towards them.

"Are you here for a Mr. DiNozzo?" The doctor asks cautiously.

"We are," Gibbs answers gruffly. "How is he?"

"His tough. The toughest patient I have ever had privilege to save," the Doctor began in his doctor like tone, and so the doctor went on and on about just how strong Tony is.

Ziva couldn't herself from grinning. Glad to here that he is going to be all right. Just has to take it easy the next few days, and rest.

"Can we see him?" Abby asks the Doctor in a happy tone.

"Of course just two at a time." Doctor Jacob Goddard goes off in search for a nurse to escort team Gibbs to Tony's room.

**(TIVA)**

A few days have past them by, Tony was getting better and better each day. Gibbs was good enough to allow Tony and Ziva to have their precious moment together. For they have proved they can do their jobs without getting distracted. Gibbs was even smiling more and so everyone in NCIS's headquarters was happy, that he was happy for Tony and Ziva.

The past few days have been tough. After the Chip incident Ziva is still learning to trust her abilities to fight back. The images of almost being raped from that sleazy and ugly little man, who had shot Tony in the stomach. Just to have his revenge.

Lying on the hospital bed listening to the sounds of a monitor and the steady breathing of Tony's. Everything that has happened in the past few days, have made Tony and Ziva's relationship stronger than before. They just have to say those little three words, that may not appear to be much, but still mean a lot to them both. They need something to smile about, after these past dreadful few days.

"I love you," Tony whispers the three words into Ziva's ear.

"Love you too," Ziva smiles.

There, now everyone can be happy and move on. Allow the two lovers a moment alone and savour up every living and breathing moment of their love.

**The End:**

_I know. A short ending. Just smile and be happy, than you can tell me just how disappointed you are or just smile and say nothing at all. Reviews will be appreciated anyways. Glad this story is over anyways. Had a writer block on this one, getting little scared even that this wasn't going to work or even end well for me. Hannah._


End file.
